


(When I'm Alone) I'd Rather Be With You

by llllaxnessss



Series: Снежные дни [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Confessions, Fluff, Jonah Beck is LITERALLY only in here for like a paragraph, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Snow, accidental dates, but it be like that sometimes, he only says it once bUT LET HIM SAY IT, let tj say fuck, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, одно БЛЯТЬ на весь мини, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llllaxnessss/pseuds/llllaxnessss
Summary: Сайрус надевает серый свитер через голову и почти выходит из своей комнаты, когда видит шапку ТиДжея на своём столе; там, где вчера оставил.На улице будет холодно, думает он, надевая бини на неуложенные с утра волосы. К тому же, её всё равно надо вернуть владельцу. Можно убить двух зайцев.Сиквел к "Don't Worry (About It)" - https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045454





	(When I'm Alone) I'd Rather Be With You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(When I'm Alone) I'd Rather Be With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259239) by [Hcpelesshcney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hcpelesshcney/pseuds/Hcpelesshcney). 

Крик не прекращается, но уже звучит приглушенно. Судя по всему, зажимая микрофон мобильного рукой, Энди неодобрительно глядит на подругу.

— Баффи, — шипит она, — Тише!

Закатив глаза, Баффи резко садится на мягкие подушки дивана и скрещивает на груди руки.

— Я ничего не понимаю...? Да ладно, Энди, всё это не имеет смысла. Киппен? Серьёзно?! А что там с любовью к Джоне? Просто спрашиваю.

— Баффи.

— Ладно-ладно, хорошо. Как бы ни было, просто зафейстаймь ему. Мне надо смотреть Сайрусу в глаза, если мы собираемся говорить об этом.

Она широко разводит руками и обиженно поджимает губы. Ей не нравится ТиДжей Киппен, окей. Вообще. Но ведь может же она сперва выслушать Сайруса?

Кстати о птичках, Сайрус только начинает волноваться, что звонок прервался, как на экране его телефона светится «ЭНДИ». Он спешно проводит ладонью по лицу — внезапно осознавая, что на нём всё ещё надета шапка ТиДжея — и принимает звонок.

Храбрясь, Сайрус тихо говорит:

— Хей?

— Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря, что тебе нравится ТиДжей? ТиДжей?! Ты серьёзно? — моментально заполняя собой экран, восклицает Баффи.

Как побитый щенок, Сайрус сутулится, визуально сжимаясь. Лицо Баффи за секунду меняется, и её взгляд полон осознания: ей не следовало так бурно реагировать. Уже без прежней ярости она передает телефон подруге, чтобы они вместе были видны на экране.

— Хочешь рассказать об этом с начала? — спрашивает Энди спокойным голосом; таким, будто она пытается по максимуму смягчить углы. Сайрус пожимает плечами, затем коротко кивает.

С тяжким вздохом он рассказывает девочкам обо всём. О том, как ушёл из дома, хотя не должен был («Сайрус! Почему ты не сказал нам?»). Как, добравшись до «Ложки», он хотел всего лишь выпить какао, но к нему подсел ТиДжей, и дальше они разговаривали, шутили, смеялись вдвоём. Что за короткое время, которое они провели вместе, чувство невероятной легкости и тепла сделало нарушение домашних правил абсолютно несущественным. И как он забыл кошелёк дома, а ТиДжей заплатил за всё без раздумий.

— Воу-воу, погоди. ТиДжей сделал что? — Баффи в непонятках, её брови сведены вместе. Мальчик в ответ закатывает глаза, и она подавляет смешок.

— Он заплатил за меня…

— Киппен? Заплатил за тебя? Сай, мы точно об одном и том же человеке говорим?

— Да, Баффи. Но он, как бы, и за себя заплатил. Это было довольно мило. Он может быть хорошим парнем, когда захочет.

— Когда захочет, — эхом повторяет она, не смотрясь при этом менее поражённой.

— И, э, онпроводилменядомой, — из-за этого девочки смотрят на Сайруса так, будто он вырастил второй нос. Они молчат секунду, вторую. Затем третью.

И начинается хаос. Энди и Баффи перебивают друг друга и говорят одновременно, пытаясь принять то, что только услышали. И это настолько дико, за пределом понимания, что у них кипят мозги. Энди, кажется, уронила телефон. Дважды.

— Сайрус, — медленно начинает она, уже успокоившись, похожая на маму, которой ребёнок принёс показать жучка-паучка, — Что конкретно значит «проводил домой?»

— Ну… — мальчик вскидывает плечами, улыбка на его лице больше неловкая, чем радостная, — Я должен был прийти домой до родителей. И, мне кажется, ТиДжей не захотел оставить меня в одиночестве блуждать под снегом.

— Тебе кажется?! Сайрус, это не мелочи!

— Я бы так не сказал. Всего лишь прогулка. Не считая того, что ТиДжей дал мне свою шапку. Потому что мне было холодно; а потом я забыл вернуть её, и он ушёл не сразу, как мы пришли. Ещё, я думаю, мы почти поцеловались, — всё это стремительно вышло одним потоком слов, которым мальчику было просто необходимо поделиться, иначе мозг закоротило бы.

Энди и Баффи снова замирают в шоке, не впервые за этот вечер. Баффи наклоняется к экрану, сощурив глаза:

— Сайрус, повтори-ка, что ты только что сказал, я, кажется, не расслышала, — Энди легко толкает подругу.

— Баффи, ты всё поняла с первого раза.

— Окей, ладно. Но мне всё ещё нужно его подтверждение!

Сайрус снова вздыхает, и его внутренности скручиваются ещё раз, поэтому мальчик не совсем понимает, что же он сейчас чувствует.

— Я просто… Это не был почти-поцелуй. Или всё-таки да? Я не знаю! Я только уверен, что он был очень близко, и я хотел поцеловать его. Или чтобы он поцеловал меня, без разницы. Но рядом промчалась машина, и, наверное… ТиДжей испугался, я думаю, потому что потом он очень быстро попрощался и просто… ушёл.

Обе девочки хмурятся; Энди — пытаясь понять, что вообще происходит, Баффи — потому что расстроена из солидарности с Сайрусом, без учёта её отношения к ТиДжею.

— Так просто ушёл? — спрашивает Энди; но это не вопрос, скорее констатация. Сайрус кивает.

— Если бы он попытался тебя поцеловать, ты бы позволил? — осторожно спрашивает Баффи, неуверенная в безопасности почвы разговора. Сайрус ведёт плечом и падает на кровать в наиболее драматичной манере.

— Я не знаю, — осторожно удерживая телефон над собой, отвечает он, — Наверное? Думаю, да.

— Он действительно тебе нравится, — и снова привет, нетвёрдая почва для разговора. Сайрус кивает, старательно не глядя на подруг. Его внимание к экрану привлекает Энди, издавшая радостный писк.

— О, Сай, это же здорово! — улыбаясь, радостно говорит она. Баффи тоже пытается выглядеть счастливой, но это тяжело даётся.

Затем она, кажется, понимает что-то не особо обнадёживающее.

— Окей, не хочу показаться Гринчем, укравшим твоё Рождество, но правда, что насчёт Джоны?

Сайрус прежде не думал, что он должен беспокоиться об этом, поэтому он слегка хмурится.

— Честно говоря… Я не знаю. Думаю, что он мне больше не нравится.

— И теперь нравится ТиДжей, — насмешливо продолжает девочка. Энди снова пихает подругу, на этот раз сильнее, и Баффи поднимает руки в защитном жесте, — Эй, это закономерный вопрос. Я просто пытаюсь всё прояснить!

Энди поджимает губы, искоса поглядывая на неё, затем переводит внимание на Сайруса. Он снова пожимает плечами — в который раз за этот вечер.

— Ну, я так думаю, да.

Обе девочки кивают, визуально довольные таким ответом.

— Хорошо, окей. Сайрус, между нами всё по-прежнему, да? Мы любим тебя… Может, поговорим об этом завтра в школе?

— Да, хорошо. Нам, наверное, пора спать? Увидимся в школе, — он кладёт трубку и роняет подпрыгнувший на матрасе телефон.

Сайрус неподвижно всматривается в потолок, а его голова кружится от количества навязчивых вопросов. Во что он опять ввязался? Как разбираться с очередной неразделённой влюбленностью в одного из друзей? Почему нельзя просто выключить эмоции и вообще не разбираться с ними? Средняя школа такая сложная.

* * *

Когда Сайрус просыпается, всё ещё идёт снег. Асфальт совершенно не виден сквозь белое полотно, покрывающее землю, и мальчик начинает поспешные сборы, понимая, что мама постарается пораньше выйти из дома, чтобы завезти его в школу. Он надевает через голову серый свитер и почти выходит из своей комнаты, когда видит шапку ТиДжея на своём столе, там, где вчера оставил.

На улице будет холодно, думает он, надевая бини на не уложенные с утра волосы. К тому же, её всё равно надо вернуть владельцу. Можно убить двух зайцев.

Притормаживая на последних ступенях, Сайрус спускается на кухню, где завтракают родители. Или скорее, его отчим читает газету, а мама опирается на столешницу с чашкой чёрного кофе в руке и взглядом, изучающе направленным в окно, рассматривает летящий снег.

— Утро, — говорит он, садясь за стол напротив отчима. На тарелке лежат омлет и большой тост из цельнозернового хлеба, родители встречают теплыми улыбками, и этого почти достаточно, чтобы избавиться от чувства вины, которое разъедало вчера. Всё ведь не так плохо? Они вряд ли знают?

— Нам придётся выйти пораньше, Сай, — говорит мама эхом его утренних мыслей. Он бессознательно кивает, и начинает резать тост, — Это новая шапка, сладкий? Откуда она у тебя?

Сайрус замирает, а в его животе будто стягивается узел. О, знаешь, её дал мне невероятно милый парень, в которого я очень по-гейски влюблён. Но ты его не видела. И вряд ли когда-либо увидишь. Вместо того, чтобы озвучить мысли, он говорит:

— Один из друзей одолжил мне шапку, потому что я забыл свою у Энди.

— О, милый, не забудь вернуть, хорошо? — приглушённо говорит его мама, отпивая кофе.

— Не забуду.

В школе Сайрус окружён уже у шкафчика. Его сердце загнанно стучит, и он поворачивается к девочкам, у которых любопытство горит в глазах. Ну, у Энди глаза точно полыхают.

— Ну, ты собираешься с ним поговорить? — она берёт Сайруса под руку, пока они идут на завтрак в кафетерий. Неуверенный, как ответить, мальчик тихо поглядывает на подругу.

— Мне в любом случае придется отдать шапку, так что да, — он поворачивается к Баффи, стоящей с другой стороны и прячущей руки в карманах, — Или… ты можешь отдать бини за меня? У вас же дополнительные занятия перед алгеброй?

— О, нет, ты не дашь эту штуку мне. Я люблю тебя, Сай, но тебе придётся разбираться самому, — отрицательно машет головой девочка.

Сайрус театрально закидывает голову для дополнительного эффекта:

— Похоже, что да.

В кафетерии, когда компания туда добирается, относительно пусто. На раздаче сформировалась очередь, и Энди занимает место за группой девочек, с которыми у неё английский, сразу же присоединяясь к беседе, пока они ждут. Баффи ведёт Сайруса к столу, садится рядом и, подпирая ладонью лицо, пристально смотрит ему в глаза.

У неё всегда тяжёлый взгляд, но сейчас этот вес вышел на новый уровень. Ёрзая на скамье, Сайрус решает с надеждой смотреть на Энди, весело щебечущую в очереди. В попытке отвлечь Баффи, он спрашивает:

— Ты не будешь завтракать?

Не помогает.

— Энди возьмёт на всех. А теперь рассказывай.

— Рассказывать что? Я ещё вчера обо всём вам рассказал!

Баффи, смущаясь, пыхтит:

— Когда… он начал тебе нравится? Как долго это продолжается? Или ты просто внезапно понял? Или…

— Баффи, — отрезает Сайрус, кладя ладонь на предплечье подруги. Он пытается держать своё самое серьёзное лицо в надежде, что его выражение всё объясняет, — Ты знаешь всё, что знаю я.

— Правда? — девочка хмурится.

— Да. Я в той же степени запутался.

— Наверное даже в большей, — они вместе смеются, и эта пауза разряжает обстановку.

— Сайрус, — снова серьёзно начинает Баффи, — Я поддержу тебя в любом случае, помнишь?

— Конечно.

— Круто. Просто для справки, если ТиДжей чем-нибудь расстроит тебя или сделает больно, я его убью.

— Баффи!

Она закатывает глаза, но отвечает:

— Ладно, я не буду убивать его. Но никто не запрещал мне очень жёстко поговорить с ним.

— Баффи.

— Ладно-ладно! Но, Сайрус, я — как твоя лучшая подруга — наделена полномочиями и официально обязана защищать тебя и твою честь.

— Официально обязана? — мальчик смеётся.

Баффи кивает, и её кудряшки подпрыгивают в такт.

— Да. Помнишь то рекомендательное письмо? Его ещё написала твоя мама, когда мы были во втором классе, кажется.

— Баффи, давай не будем вспоминать об этом.

— В любом случае, такой пункт есть в том письме, — смеясь, продолжает она.

— Серьёзно?

Баффи кивает, и хотя это письмо было слегка унизительным, Сайрус рад. Не то, чтобы Баффи не защищала его без родительской инструкции; но это одна из многих причин, почему она заботится о друге — очередная междусобойная шутка, покрытая завесой Ужасного Унижения. Они вместе смеются, и мальчик обнимает подругу, счастливый и благодарный, что она рядом.

Энди подходит чуть позже и садится напротив. Вместе с Баффи она весело начинает щебетать и поклёвывать еду с подноса. За столом наступает тишина, когда подходит ТиДжей, виновато смотрящий себе под ноги. Энди и Баффи переглядываются, затем обращают внимание на замершего на месте друга.

— Вот, — Киппен кладёт маффин с шоколадной крошкой перед Сайрусом. Кекс упакован в плёнку, и, видимо, он домашний, а не куплен в школьном кафетерии, — Э… мне жаль, что я убежал вчера вечером.

— И ты… принёс мне маффин.

Сайрус смотрит на него и не понимает, смущаться ли ему или смеяться. ТиДжей переступает с ноги на ногу.

— Ну, да, то есть, если ты его хочешь? Это, наверное, единственное, о чём я могу точно сказать, что тебе нравится, не считая… Это что, моя шапка?

Глаза Сайруса расширяются, а рука незамедлительно поднимается к бини, до сих пор покрывающей его голову.

— Да… О, блин, прости, я тогда забыл отдать её и думал сделать это позже, а теперь ты здесь! Так что, эм, держи…

ТиДжей останавливает его, накрыв пальцы Сайруса своей мягкой ладонью так, что мальчик не может снять шапку. Они замирают на секунду с нервным взглядом глаза в глаза и трясущимися руками.

Баффи громко кашляет, и мальчики подпрыгивают от неожиданности. Она честно пытается удержать смешок, но ТиДжей выглядит чрезвычайно смущённым, а это редкое событие, поэтому ей прощается.

— Оставь, — говорит ТиДжей, спрятав руки в карман своей худи, — Ты хорошо выглядишь. То есть… она хорошо на тебе смотрится. Я имел в виду… Господи, на улице холодно, так что вернёшь шапку позже, Неудачник.

Теперь без вариантов: ТиДжей безусловно покраснел. Движение бабочек в животе Сайруса превращает этот факт в симбиоз озарения и вопроса. Когда он кивает, магия момента нарушается, и ТиДжей мычит что-то про маффин, а затем уходит к своим друзьям, стоящим в середине очереди.

Пораженный Сайрус поворачивается к подругам. Все недолго молчат, а потом… Потом Энди и Баффи снова говорят одновременно, и Сайрус надеется, что школьный звонок спасёт его, но часы на телефоне беспрекословны: мама привезла его в школу пораньше, и до первого урока есть ещё десять минут. Отлично.

— Девочки-девочки, — он выставляет руки перед собой, пытаясь успокоить обеих, — По одной за раз, пожалуйста?

— Что это было? — спрашивает первая Энди, — Он флиртовал? Баффи, это был флирт?

Баффи гримасничает напоказ, как будто она не хочет отвечать:

— Откуда я должна знать? — затем она делает голос ниже и имитирует ТиДжея, — «Оставь, ты хорошо выглядишь», — понимание проскальзывает на её лице, и глаза девочки тут же расширяются, — О мой бог, это точно был флирт.

— Девчонки, хватит, — просит Сайрус, пряча лицо в ладонях, — Перестаньте.

Они снова без единого слова переглядываются, и обе начинают хохотать. Сайрус постанывает, кожей чувствуя, будто все вокруг знают, о чём трое говорят. Будто все вокруг смотрят на них.

— Прости, Сай, — наконец говорит Энди, заботливо поглаживая его щеку, — Это просто так… мило.

Он кладёт скрещенные руки на стол и прячет в них лицо, приглушенно мыча в ответ.

— Это не мило, это смущающе.

— О, да ладно! — говорит Баффи, — Признай, это мило, что он принёс тебе маффин. Даже я согласна.

— И он придумал тебе милое прозвище! — согласно кивает Энди.

Сайрус смотрит на подруг, сморщив нос.

— Это не совсем милое прозвище… Или всё-таки оно?

— Сайрус, — обе закатывают глаза.

— Ладно, может оно и есть. Но это ничего не значит, правда. По крайней мере я не думаю, что есть скрытый смысл.

— Пока нет, — закидывая лямку рюкзака на плечо, говорит Энди, — Но потом будет. Поверь.

Весь урок Сайрус сражается бабочками в животе. До ланча у него с ТиДжеем нет общих уроков, и мальчик не может перестать думать: что вообще произошло утром? Ответит ли ТиДжей на его чувства взаимностью? Или он просто пытался быть хорошим другом? Почему мальчики такие сложные?

* * *

— Пс-с, — на физике пытается привлечь внимание сидящий позади Джона, — Сай, ты в порядке?

Сайрус вздрагивает, быстро осматривая друга.

— А? О, да, всё нормально.

Джона кивает, возвращаясь к списыванию записей учителя с белой маркерной доски. Сайрус вздыхает и немного соскальзывает вниз за партой. Он пытается концентрироваться на письме, потому что знает: если записи не появятся в тетради сейчас, подготовка к тесту без конспекта будет той ещё задачей. Только это очень сложно: мысли будто магнитятся к ТиДжею и его вчерашней проклятой улыбке. И румянцу, из-за которого Сайрус чувствовал себя… странно. Ещё тот сказал, что он хорошо выглядит. Столько всего произошло за два дня… Становилось не по себе.

Понятное дело, никакой конспект Сайрус не писал, очнувшись от мыслей только после звонка. Наверное, придётся одолжить тетрадь у Энди.

После занятий Сайруса в холле на его пути к девочкам, которые ждут его возле дверей школы, быстро настигает ТиДжей.

— Хей, — выдыхает Сайрус и, отмаргиваясь, смотрит на него, пытающегося отдышаться. ТиДжей что, бежал, чтобы не упустить его?

— Привет, — тот опускает голову, ладонью проходясь по затылку и шее. Он будто… смущён, вообще-то. — Между нами всё в порядке?

— В смысле? А, да, конечно! А почему что-то должно быть не так? — запутавшись, Сайрус медленно кивает.

Они вместе идут к выходу, и у школьных дверей Сайрус замечает, что ни Энди, ни Баффи нет на площадке перед школой. Видели ли…? Телефон в кармане весело жужжит. Конечно видели.

ТиДжей неопределённо ведёт плечом, а его взгляд направлен вперёд.

— Не знаю. Прости за вчера. Я… зря так внезапно ушёл.

— Эй, всё нормально. Уже было поздно, и тебе тоже надо было идти домой, — мальчик мотает головой и уныло пинает снег.

Слышится расстроенный вздох ТиДжея. Сайрус тянет его за рукав куртки, останавливая быстрый шаг.

— Тидж, ты как?

Тот трёт ладонью лицо, и из-за этого оттенок кожи меняется в сторону красного сильнее, чем под воздействием мороза.

— Я не… Не знаю, как сказать об этом. Пока нет.

— Хорошо, без проблем. Это не обязательно, — кивает Сайрус, продолжая идти. Они прогуливаются, странным образом возвращаясь в «Ложку» и занимая столик, за которым сидели вчера.

— Снова на привычном месте? — ухмыляясь, Эмбер протягивает каждому по меню. Вчера она тоже работала в закусочной, но этот стол не был в её секции. Должно быть, она с кем-то поменялась, думает Сайрус. Не понятно только, почему. Впрочем, это не важно.

Удивительно, но ТиДжей благодарит её перед тем, как заглянуть в меню. Ещё больше Сайруса поражает, что Эмбер улыбается и, если им что-то понадобится, просит её позвать.

— Ты вообще читаешь меню с твоими-то заказами? — спрашивает ТиДжей, поднимая глаза со списка напитков.

— Не особо, — смеётся Сайрус и перелистывает страницу, — Но, знаешь, приятно понимать, что у тебя есть выбор.

— Ясно, — ТиДжей, закрыв меню, передвигает его на край стола. — Вообще, это даже имеет смысл.

— Правда ведь? Рад, что хоть кто-то меня понимает.

ТиДжей, извиняясь, просит его заказать за двоих, если Эмбер подойдёт к столику раньше его возвращения, и отходит. Сайрус кивает и достаёт телефон, чтобы проверить сообщения от девчонок. Мелькает одно оповещение из общего чата.

The GHC  
  
Истребительница Вампиров  
Сай, ты придёшь к Энди домой??? Мы смотрим «Лето. Пляж. Кино», и Энди нужен партнёр для дуэтов  
Я в «Ложке», скоро буду  
Эндимэн  
С кем???  
С ТиДжеем. Детали позже. Обещаю!

Баффи снова отправляет кучку эмодзи с насмешливым взглядом, и мальчик знает, что подруги от него просто так не отстанут. ТиДжей возвращается за столик, поэтому Сайрус быстро ставит телефон на блокировку и прячет его в карман.

— Родители?

— Баффи и Энди, — он уже звонил родителям, предупредив, где и с кем будет. Мама и отчим работают, но будут дома к пяти, так что Сайрусу позволено прогуляться с другом.

— О, — ТиДжей пытается звучать небрежно, и Сайрус не понимает, почему. К столику снова подходит Эмбер с ручкой наготове, чтобы записать их заказ. Сайрус, как обычно, берёт кружку какао (почему бы и нет?), ТиДжей заказывает сырный сэндвич, порцию фри и повторяет какао. Эмбер кивает, и уходит на кухню, чтобы передать заказ.

— Так, погоди, — Сайрус всматривается в мальчика напротив и пытается не потерять дар речи от мягкой улыбки собеседника. Это ничего не значит-это ничего не… — Ты сказал «горячий шоколад»?

ТиДжей пожимает плечами, откидываясь на спинку диванчика. Он краем ботинка пинает ступню Сайруса, будто пытается расчистить место, но не позволяет Сайрусу сдвинуть ногу. Окей, странно.

— И? Это он и есть.

Сайрус оскорблён. Как бы лично и глубоко оскорблён.

— Эм, ладно, нет. Нет-нет-нет.

— Сай, это он.

— Это какао! Какао!

— И в чем разница? — это вот абсолютно неправильный вопрос, потому что Сайрус выглядит так, будто готов начать гневную тираду. И да, он сейчас начнёт. Всегда начинает.

— В чем разница? ТиДжей, Тидж, чувак, послушай: разница в том, что горячий шоколад — всего лишь мерзкая пародия на какао, смешанная из горячей воды и разочарования…

— Разочарования?

— Я не закончил! Горячий шоколад даже рядом не стоит с какао по уровню удовольствия, потому что последнее создано из эссенции теплого молока, любви и всех хороших детских штук. А ещё… Ты смеёшься надо мной, почему ты смеёшься?

ТиДжей, слава богу, замолкает, но его плечи по-прежнему лихорадочно трясутся, выдавая беззвучный хохот. Что его рассмешило?

— Сайрус, ты так серьёзно об этом говоришь.

— Это серьёзно! — мальчик расстроенно хлопает по чужому плечу.

ТиДжей продолжает смеяться, что в одинаковой степени забавляет и раздражает. Сайрус снова замахивается, но спортсмен ловит его ладонь, удерживая в своей.

— Хорошо, я тебе верю.

И вот это чувство бури эмоций внутри, оно прекрасно. ТиДжей продолжает держать его руку, и — о, боже, вдруг у него пальцы потные? Но парень аккуратен и нежен, будто Сайрус — это по меньшей мере сокровище, а его глаза мягко улыбаются, и…

Эмбер приносит их заказ, и атмосфера (или что это вообще было) спадает на нет. ТиДжей опускает голову и придвигает к себе тарелку. Эмбер понимающе улыбается, поглядывая на Сайруса, и уходит. Что она может понимать?

Они едят молча, лишь изредка утаскивая фри или драники с чужой тарелки. Напряжение между ними изменилось, и не совсем понятно, что же это значит.

Потом они снова начинают говорить. В этот раз всё почему-то идёт легче. Всё вокруг сверкает и создаёт киношное настроение, достойное романтических комедий, когда герои начинают влюбляться. Но они точно не в фильме. И вряд ли кто-то кроме Сайруса начал влюбляться.

— Вообще-то сегодня я не забыл кошелёк, — говорит Сайрус, отламывая кусочек чужого сэндвича.

— О, нет. Всё на мне, — мотает головой спортсмен, — В конце концов, это я позвал тебя сюда.

— Но, Тидж, ты заплатил за меня в прошлый раз… Не обязательно…

— Я хочу…? Да ладно, это ерунда.

Сайрус неопределенно мычит, поглядывая вниз на ладони, сжимающие наполовину разломанный сэндвич.

— Ты уверен?

— Да, чувак, — тот светится своей приснопамятной улыбкой, и Сайрус, да, снова тает, — Всё за мой счёт.

Когда ТиДжей отходит к кассе, Сайрус сбегает в уборную и закрывается там. Вытащив из кармана телефон, он сразу же отправляет несколько сообщений в общий чат с девчонками.

The GHC  
  
АПДЕЙТ!  
ТиДжей снова заплатил за меня  
Что это значит???

Опять, Баффи отправляет целую кучу эмодзи с взглядом™, заставляя живот Сайруса выполнять кульбиты.

The GHC  
  
Эндимэн  
СВИ-ДА-НИ-Е-СВИ-ДА-НИ-Е  
Ты правда так думаешь?  
Без понятия, вдруг он просто вежливый:///  
Истребительница Вампиров  
ТиДжей? Вежливый? Два дня подряд? Маловероятно.  
Эндимэн  
А //ты// бы назвал это свиданием?  
МБ наверное, я не знаю?  
Вдруг это просто дружеские посиделки?  
То есть я думаю, что это посиделки  
Типа тусуемся как бро. Чуваки. Друзья  
Девчонки, мне он правда нравится  
: (((  
Истребительница Вампиров  
Мы знаем, милый. Знаем.  
Эндимэн  
САЙРУС ПОчему ты всё ещё переписываешься с нами???? Бегом к своему парню!  
ОН НЕ МОЙ ПАРЕНЬ

Когда он успокаивается достаточно, чтобы вернуться, ТиДжей ждёт рядом со столиком. Тот поднимает взгляд с телефона и прячет девайс в заднем кармане джинсов. Они вместе выходят из закусочной.

— Я не верну себе шапку, да?

Сайрус поднимает обеспокоенный взгляд на ТиДжея. Сжав пальцами край резинки, он стягивает бини.

— О, да, держи! Прости, что не отдал её вчера вечером. Было довольно поздно, а потом ты так быстро ушёл… Ты надо мной смеёшься.

Он, заметивший чужую ухмылку, останавливается на середине фразы. У ТиДжея постоянно приподнятые уголки губ, и ухмылка редко была адресована ему. Вместо этого Сайрусу доставалась широкая улыбка, из-за которой сердце пропускало удар. Оно так делало даже если ТиДжей просто смотрел ему в глаза.

Киппен берёт шапку и возвращает на чужую голову. Когда он поправляет предмет одежды, его пальцы легко проходятся по шее Сайруса. Мальчик прикладывает всю силу воли, чтобы не задрожать от этого прикосновения. У него не особо выходит.

— Всё равно холодно? — с аккуратным беспокойством спрашивает ТиДжей. Почему он ведёт себя так открыто только когда рядом нет Баффи? Она ни за что не поверит, даже если Сайрус позже расскажет ей об этом.

— Не особо, — без раздумий отвечает Сайрус, — Ладно, может немного. Терпимо.

— Держи, — ТиДжей хмурится и снимает свою куртку, прежде чем Сайрус может отказаться. Он оборачивает чужие плечи и растирает их через ткань.

Сайрус улыбается против воли, а потом, надев джерси, застёгивает молнию. Куртка велика на пару размеров, и получается, что рукава закрывают ладони, но так даже теплее, и протестовать не хочется. Ещё она пахнет ТиДжеем — то есть кондиционером для стирки, кленовым сиропом и, кажется, домашними ароматическими свечами. Да, так было лучше.

ТиДжей спрашивает, теплее ли ему, и Сайрус почти мечтательно кивает.

— Знаешь, мне нравится эта куртка. Наверное, я оставлю её себе, — насмешливо говорит Сайрус серьёзным тоном.

Ожидаемый эффект наступает, и ТиДжей снова заливисто смеётся. Когда он улыбается, в уголках глаз собираются настолько милые морщинки, что Сайрус всерьез думает, будто чужая улыбка сможет останавливать войны. Наверное, так и было бы, если бы спортсмен попытался.

— Я начинаю думать, что ты будешь дружить со мной до тех пор, пока не заберешь все мои вещи, Гудмэн.

— А ты продолжаешь отдавать их мне, Киппен. Откуда мне знать, вдруг это твой неплохо продуманный план по совместному времяпрепровождению? — как только последние слова слетают с языка, Сайрус жалеет о сказанном, потому что ТиДжей замолкает; и, обернувшись на друга, он видит второго мальчика напуганным. Ладно, не напуганным, но достаточно встревоженным. Как будто миру открылся один его большой секрет. — ТиДжей? Я же просто пошутил. Мне нравится быть с тобой.

— А это было бы плохо?

Сайрус запутался и без понятия, как он мог так быстро потерять нить разговора.

— Что было бы плохо?

— Если бы мне хотелось больше времени проводить с тобой, — ТиДжей, пожимая плечами, легко пинает небольшой сугроб.

— Что? Нет! Конечно нет. ТиДжей, ты мой друг, — но есть в этом что-то неправильное, потому что ТиДжей хмурится, будто сказанное причиняет боль. Так ли? Хочет ли он быть друзьями? Если всё-таки нет, зачем он сказал, что хочет чаще проводить время вместе?

— Да, точно. Друг, — его голос срывается, а Сайрус не понимает, что в его словах могло настолько расстроить. В пару шагов он пытается нагнать ТиДжея, идущего слишком быстро. Что-то внутри мальчика ломается, но он решает не показывать собственных грусти и разочарования, потому что нельзя обесценивать этим чувства друг друга. Не время. Он подождёт, и дома у Энди можно будет выпустить свою истерику.

— ТиДжей, стой, — Сайрус бежит за ним, но всё равно отстаёт на шаг, — ТиДжей, погоди! — дотягивается до рукава и тянет, чтобы остановить баскетболиста. Его голос дрожит, и никак не получается успокоиться, — Что случилось? Я думал, что между нами что-то есть, что мы стали друзьями.

ТиДжей отталкивает его ладонь, и видно, что обычно уверенный в себе спортсмен едва держит себя в руках. Больно на это смотреть, больно быть причиной этого.

— В этом смысл, Сайрус! Я не хочу быть друзьями. Только не с тобой.

Сайрус вздрагивает. Он уверен, что удар от ТиДжея был бы менее болезненным, чем это признание. Хотя вполне возможно, что по лицу он тоже получит.

— Не хочешь?

— Нет, Боже, я не это имел ввиду! — ТиДжей трёт ладонями лицо, а его мысли начинают путаться в попытках сформироваться. Он без понятия, как это объяснить, и всё это полная катастрофа. — Просто… Ты мне нравишься, Сай. Очень сильно.

Сайрус в непонятках отступает на шаг. Он скрещивает руки на груди, отчасти чтобы согреться, но больше для чувства защищенности в попытках держаться. Потому что кажется, будто он прямо сейчас кусками распадётся на асфальт. Только не здесь.

— Я тебе нравлюсь, но ты не хочешь быть друзьями со мной? — даже не вопрос, утверждение. Факт.

— Блять, — выдыхает ТиДжей, а ругательство звучит так жёстко и резко, что Сайрус замирает, — Как ты не понимаешь? Ты мне нравишься, Сайрус. И я не хочу быть друзьями, потому что этого недостаточно. Я хочу быть с тобой рядом без пожирающей изнутри боли. Хочу держать твою руку за ланчем и называть наши походы в «Ложку» свиданиями, и… И, Господи, у меня мозг не может нормально работать из-за тебя, неужели ты этого не видишь?

И… О, вот что он имел в виду, когда сказал, что не хочет быть друзьями. По крайней мере, так это понял Сайрус. О, боже, ТиДжей Киппен хочет быть его парнем. О, боже.

— ТиДжей, — голос Сайруса звучит слишком тихо, чтобы успокоить беспокойную бессмыслицу старшего мальчика, поэтому он мягко убирает ладони ТиДжея от волос и кладёт свои ему на лицо, — ТиДжей, ты тоже мне нравишься.

И глаза ТиДжея широко распахиваются. Как будто это так неожиданно, что его чувства могут быть взаимны. Как будто он ожидал от Сайруса неприязни.

— В каком смысле?

— И кто теперь ничего не понимает? Ты тоже мне нравишься, придурок. Уже какое-то время.

Только ТиДжей не особо верит. Не до конца. Поэтому Сайрус, встав на носочки, приближается к чужим губам. Это простой поцелуй, длящийся пару секунд, но когда он заканчивается, мальчик видит самую бестолковую улыбку в своей жизни.

— Теперь веришь?

ТиДжей кивает, потому что сейчас может ответить только так.


End file.
